Hayate
'Approval:' 09/02/13 10 feats (2 banked) Tobirama (v2.3) 'Appearance and Personality' Hayate is a male with blond hair who has one blue eye and the other is a byakugan tha is covered with an eyepatch. (You only know this if I have shown you) Hayate has a Katana in a purple sheath. He wears his village headband around his neck. He is slow to trust people but once earned you have his loyalty. He is cool in battle situations but when he knows things won’t go his way and has no loyalty to the situation he may end up running. He is sneaky and will try to eavesdrop on conversations to gain information to use as leverage. He is caring towards those who show him kindness. 'Stats(85)' Strength: 12 Speed: 19 Chakra Levels: 12 Chakra Control: 12 Endurance: 12 Chakra Points: 90 Stats Banked: 1 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Water Release Genin 2: Lightning Release Chunin: Storm Release Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities and Equipment' Feats earned so far: 10 Banked feats: 2 # Hiding in Mist Technique : This displacement technique is a speciality of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from a pre-existing source or expelled from their mouth. The mist’s thickness is controlled by the chakra kneaded into it. (10 CP) # Chidori : This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakrato the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces. (20 CP) # +6 stats # +6 stats # OC Laser Gun : This is a technique developed from Hayate Yuki that mimics the Hozuki water gun technique. He forms a finger gun and fires a laser beam which accelerates at incredible speeds. The beam is one of the beams used in Storm Release: Laser Circus (20 CP) # +6 Stats # Water Encampment Pillar (20/CP) A defensive technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into water, and then expelled from the mouth in a dense, curved torrent, effectively creating a near-instantaneous circular barricade that can be used to intercept incoming attacks. # Storm_Prison (10/Cp to make 5 to maintain) his technique can be used as an ambush or a surprise attack. It follows preset Chakra guidelnes to form a cage of storm lightning around the target. The size of this cage can be altered by the will of the person that created it. Equipment *(6)Chakra Conducting sword *(3)Tanto *(1)Cerimonial Knife *(0)Zippo Lighter *(0)Lucky Stripe Cigarettes *(0)Ezrath the Eternal Sword (5 Battles) *(0) 2 Byakugan Completed Missions S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 2 *Hunt Down the Missing Kiri Ninja **Date 3/7/13 | QP's earned: 4 | Ryo Earned: 2000 *Kan's Madness **Date 3/23/13 | QP's earned: 4 | Ryo Earned: 2000 *Sapphire **Date 5/7/13 | QP's Earned: 3 | Ryo Earned 2000 *Search for Desire **Date 5/19/13 | QP's Earned: 3 | Ryo Earned 2000 C-Rank: 4 *Protect The Princess **Date 3/21/13 | QP's Earned: 2 | Ryo Earned: 1000 *Afterlife Battlefront **Date 3/9/13 | QP's Earned: 3 | Ryo Earned: 1000 *Ninjas vs Pirates **Date 3/3/13 | QP's Earned: 3 | Ryo Earned: 1000 *Nude Model Protection **4/3/13 | QP's Earned: 3 | Ryo Earned: 1500 *The Shogi Tournament **4/12/13 | Overseen and Recapped: 2 qp's *Midas Touch **5/6/13 | Qp's Earned: 3 | Ryo Earned: 1500 *Wow That's A Ship Load of Oranges! **5/8/13 | QP's Earned: 3 | Ryo Earned: 1000 *Mr.Zed **5/11/13 | QP's Earned: 3 | Ryo Earned: 1000 *Kimono gurrrl **5/23/13 | QP's Earned: 2 | Ryo Earned: 1000 D-Rank: 3 *The Hot Springs **3/22/13 | QP's Earned 1 | Ryo Earned 500 *Gathering Herbs **3/23/13 |QP's Earned 1 | Ryo Earned 500 *The Beginning of Hayate's journey. **3/26/13 |QP's Earned 1 |Ryo Earned 500 *A Late Night Walk **3/30/13 |QP's Earned 1|Ryo Earned 500 *Land of Snow **4/15/13 | QP's Earned: 1 | Ryo Earned 500 *Cafe in Iwa **4/21/13 | QP's Earned: 1 | Ryo Earned 500 *New Power **5/5/13 | QP's Earned: 1 | Ryo Earned 500 *Inquisition Recruiting **5/6/13 | QP's Earned: 1 | Ryo Earned 500 *Fighting Ty Nara *QP's Earned: 2 | Ryo Earned 1000 *Fighting Ryo Hyuga **QP's Earned: 2 | Ryo Earned: 1000 *Meditation **5/23/13 | Qp's Earned: 1 | Ryo Earned 500 Raids: 1 *A Midnight Encounter **Date 2/20/13 | QPs Earned: 2 | Ryo Earned: 0 *Manliness **Date 4/1/13 | QP's Earned: 4 | Ryo Earned: 2000 Other: 0 Quest Points QP's Earned: 58 QP's Spent: 56 QP's Banked: 2 'History and Story' Hayate grew up in Kirigakure. It is unknown who he was born to as he was found on the steps of an orphanage with a note that said his name was Hayate and that he was born 2 weeks earlier. He was accepted into the Kirigakure Ninja Academy and while he was there shattered speed records in the academy even beating some of the jounin teachers in sprints. He quickly became friends and great rivals with the ninja Allen Walker. Finding himself to enjoy the crashing waves than the solid land he purchased a house boat in which he lives. He practiced water release and became proficient with a sword in hopes to study the techniques of the one of the seven swordsmen. He other goal is to join the ANBU and become captain. Maybe even one day he would be able to master all of the swords like the legendary Mangetsu Hozuki and become the "Third Coming of the Demon". In a fight with the Cloaked Figure Hayate lost an eye. He later encountered Fang Spidugan who he was given a mission to kill. He killed Fang and has now used one of his byakugans to replace his lost eye. He has recently met up with the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist in Iwagakure during one of their annual and has been accepted as one of their apprentices along with Allen Walker and Kai Senchi. He found a normal eye while on a journey that matches his own so he has replaced his Byakugan and has it on him incase there is a buyer if not he may donate it. Ryo Earned: 26500 Expenses: 2300 *Zippo Lighter 300 *(3)Lottery Ticket 500 *(2)Lottery Ticket 250 *Free 1000 for Naf mess up Current: 24200 Trivia *'Blood Type:' O- *Voted Handsomenest Hunter-nin Pair 2013 with Allen Walker *Favorite Ramen is Chicken *Bench: 206 Squat:365 Dead: 400 Category:Character Category:Kirigakure